There is a general discontinuity in user interface design across different types of client devices, such as a television set-top box, a hand-held portable device, and the like. This can adversely affect users who may have difficulty switching between devices and the different user interfaces. For example, a user may select to receive media content at home through one type of user interface for a television set-top box, and then have to navigate a different user interface on a hand-held portable device to select and receive the same media content.
The general discontinuity in user interface design across different types of client devices also unnecessarily increases development efforts because the various user interface designs are largely duplicated. Typically, an interface developer or designer has to scale and position the user interface content, such as the text, graphics, and images, to display properly on different types of displays, such as on a portable, small screen device having a smaller integrated display and/or for display on larger television display devices.